The Year of Confidential Correspondences
by MyDogAteMyPenname
Summary: ... well, I’m not entirely sure we should start with “once upon a time.” I had been best friends with Lux Pocket and Luna Lovegood for years now, therefore the story couldn’t have started this year. Based on 'The Year of Secret Assignments' AU fic
1. In Which We Intoduce the Trio

Once upon a time... well, I'm not entirely sure we should start with "once upon a time." I had been best friends with Lux Pocket and Luna Lovegood for years now, therefore the story couldn't have started this year. It probably started in first year, when we all met. But, now I'm getting off topic.

Yes. We were, are, and always will be best friends, no doubt about it. We are like three parts to a whole. Lux, a Hufflepuff, is loving and very protective of her loved ones. She is the one who is ruled by her heart and not by logic. She's the chatty and crazy one. Luna, the Ravenclaw, is the quirky, intelligent dreamer, but at the same time is the voice of reason between Lux's zany tendencies and indecisiveness and my full-on, down-to-earth stubbornness. I am Ginny, the Weasley girl, the hot tempered one.

And, we are a strange trio, yet not unlike the friends my brother has in Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. It's just slightly different for us. It's like we're different elements that make up one big blonde, brunette, and red-headed... thing.

I snitched my brothers' charmed map in the beginning of first year, when we decided to be friends. We memorized the secret passageways to get from one house tower to another. They used those routes a lot that year, wondering what was wrong with me, why I had disappeared occasionally, scared about what was happening to me. I didn't know it myself, but if it wasn't for Lux and Luna, I probably would have died because of that cursed diary, even before Harry came and saved me.

I decided, in my first year, that I would love those girls forever. I knew they would stand by me through thick and thin, and I would do the same for them.

* * *

She sat quietly in the compartment, reading her copy of the Quibbler (upside down, of course. It's the best way to read it), waiting for Ginny and Lux to arrive. Ginny, she knew, would be held back by her mum, listening to her last-minute advice and whatnot. Lux, she also knew, would come barreling into the train station at the very last second, hair still messy from just waking up, clothes sticking out of her luggage.

Ginny entered first, shaking her head slightly, probably still remembering something Mrs. Weasley had said. "Luna!" she finally exclaimed, looking up and rushing to sit next to Luna to pull her into a hug. The blonde girl returned it quickly.

Suddenly, there was another pair of arms around them. "Lux!" they both said, grinning up at the frazzled one, who in turn was kneeling on the seat, looking down at the two sitting girls.

"And the circle is complete!" Ginny said.

"Yes!" she exclaimed with her usual boisterous laugh before pulling her friends in for another hug, "Not to worry, the crazy American has arrived!"

"Oh, good. I was worried I'd have no one to discuss Snorkacks with!" Luna said with her usual faraway smile, slowly putting the magazine down, her protruding eyes watching the Hufflepuff girl take a seat across from them.

"So, let's get down to business," Lux said, propping her feet up on the empty space between Luna and Ginny. "Were either of you picked to be a Prefect?"

They both shook their heads, shrugging sheepishly. Luna never cared for the Prefect position anyway. She reckoned that she could never do well as an authoritative figure in the school. No one would pay much attention to Loony Lovegood. But, then again, she didn't care.

"Did you, Lux?" Ginny asked, playing with the fuchsia laces of her friend's black and white sneakers.

The brunette snorted. "Me? A Prefect?"

"Guess I was right."

"What's that's supposed to mean, Ginevra? I didn't see Miss Weasley with a prefect badge..."

Luna's bright blue eyes wandered over to the window as her two best friends bantered for a few minutes and finally started talking about school. Most would have seen this as excluding her from the conversation, but Luna didn't mind. She loved hearing them just chatter away- Ginny's opinionated speeches and Lux's topic changing. Once in a while, Luna would say something random to make them pause and think. It was how all their conversations went and that was how Luna liked it.

* * *

"Dear Diary/Journal/Book Thing,

Hm. I guess it would be wise to give you a proper name. If only I could think of that at the moment. It'll have to wait then.

So, Unnamed Bunch of Paper, do you know what I love best about a new school year? It's the smell of a new journal that my mother gives me every September; the feel of a new journal. It sounds odd coming from me, I know. The thing is that besides Gin and Luna, you're the only other being that I tell all to. Yep. You are my other escape.

Ha-ha. I don't even know why that's funny, but it is.

Anyway, this is my fifth year at Hogwarts. Unbelievable, isn't it? I've made it this far without getting thrown out once. Amazing! I mean, if you knew about all the stuff I've pulled AND gotten away with... Fred and George _are_ my mentors, anyway. And, if I want to leave Hogwarts in a bang like they did, I'm going to have to start thinking about my dramatic exit now!

I hadn't realized how much I missed Luna and Ginny all summer until I saw them this morning on the train. Journal/Diary, I love those girls to death. I have a feeling that this year is going to be fantabulous for the three of us.

I saw a certain twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes this evening. Actually, I still see them because I'm writing while everyone else is finishing up their dinner. I wonder what that guy is up to...

Oh, I've figured out a name for you- Barbados the Masked Avenger, Masked Avenger for short.

Oops. They're ushering us out of the Great Hall now, gotta go.

Love,

Lux Winnefred Pocket"

* * *

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: All I own is a pair of sneakers.

So, what did you all think? Tell me if I should continue, or not! Con-crit is very much appreciated! Flames will be read and then bitched about to my friends. Eh. Heh.


	2. In Which the Scene is Set

Author's Notes/SO's:

MarkysGurl: That was touching man. Seriously. I love you, Em!  
coldxlight126: Ah, keep reading, Jen-chan (lol) and you shall SEE! I hope you keep reading this! AND, I cannot WAIT to see your fic. Even though I'm not a HG/HP shipper.

Raugost: Dude, thanks! I appreciate your review! Actually, Lux is the one with the diary. Luna has to be the voice of reason because Lux is undoubtedly star-struck, and Ginny's too darn stubborn to see the actual truth. I see you put this on your Favorite Stories list! Thanks so much!

Okay, I lied in the last chapter. I DO own Lux. But that's pretty much it. Yep.

This chapter is from Ginny's POV. Next chapter is a journal entry from Lux. AND the next centers around Luna, although it's told in the third person. I hope you all enjoy! Tell me if I should continue! Con-crit appreciated much!

**Chapter Two**

We spent our first evening in Hogwarts in a secret room Luna had come across when wandering the halls during her second year. We were settling into each other again. Lux had her head on my shoulder and one of her ankles crossing Luna's, who linked arms with me. The three of us simply sat in a tight circle, talking and giggling, and, in Lux's case, singing.

Lux would sigh and swoon over her crush of the moment. I would list off my list of complaints and my list of Hogwarts Hotties of the year. Luna would stay quiet, just smiling and staring into space, probably just thinking, as she always did. Lux and I would occasionally wonder what was going on in that mind of hers, but then again, not knowing added to the appeal and mystery of Luna Lovegood.

"So, we're signing up for that Secret Letters program, right?" Luna said finally, looking up at the both of us.

"Pssh, yeah! I mean, it's another great way to meet boys and all. Five years in this place and I still haven't met the entire male population!"

Rolling my eyes, I poked Lux's side, causing her to flinch a little and poke me back. "I think it's an excellent idea! You know, to break down House barriers and all. I loathe all this tension now. Ugh." I shuddered.

"I wonder who I'll get paired with," Luna mused, lightly brushing her own blonde hair from her face.

Lux giggled loudly, poking my side once more. "I know who she _wants _to get paired with! Right, Gin?" She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Do you really like my brother, Lu?" I asked her, naturally curious, arching my eyebrows at her.

"Maybe, maybe not. He's rather good looking I must say."

Lux nodded in agreement. "He's not as gawky as he used to be. What is it with the Weasley boys? Ahh, dramatic sigh!" She smirked. "But, of course the lone Weasley girl is growing up as well!"

I blushed in spite of myself. "Alright, alright! Enough talk of my brothers. It's a little creepy."

"Okay!" Lux said, holding her hands up in defense. She shot another childish grin at Luna before clearing her throat. "Before we leave this room and head back to our House towers, I want you both to make this promise to me." She looked around our circle for a theatrical effect- usual Lux fashion.

"Oooh," Lu cooed with a laugh.

"I'm serious! We're fifth years now- pretty much at the top of our game. We have to promise to make this one of our best years, no matter what happens. Also, we must also stick by each other, not that I needed to mention that, but still. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Luna and I said simultaneously.

Luna pulled Lux and me into a large bear hug, holding us tighter than usual. We returned her embrace with the same vehemence, as if trying to make the three of us into one being.

When we released, I glanced around once more. We were really one being. I don't think I could function without either one of them.


End file.
